


Did I make the right decision?

by ParalyzedCookies



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Insecure Steve Rogers, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Mafia AU, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalyzedCookies/pseuds/ParalyzedCookies
Summary: Brooklyn is not a safe place to live anymore, not since the rich left and the mob moved in. The only people who where on the streets where people who could defends themselves and the different mob factions. Steve was neither of thse so he spends most his time in his apartment painting. The only time he leaves is to get his food shop and this is where everything goes wrong and he meets a certain mob boss.(this is a rewriting of the same fic from 2015 but with better writing and will actually be finished)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this probably still piece of garbage

Trouble seemed to follow Steve and this experience was one to go into the books.

Steve was walking back from the local food store and asking himself why he didn’t just do his shopping online, it would be so much easier for him since that would mean he has hardly ever need to leave his house and it would also mean he didn’t have to interact his dicks in public.

When walking back from the shop Steve heard shouting coming from down the alleyway to his right and like any sane person Steve should have just ignored the sound and carried on walking home but instead, he decided to find out who had made the sound.

What sane person walked down an alleyway in the dark in one of Brooklyn’s worst neighbourhoods? It seemed that Steve was the idiot, he had always found a way of getting into trouble whether that be from fighting or some illness would come along and try to kill him. Somehow, he was still alive which was a miracle by itself, so why not test his lick by going down a dark alleyway where he’ll probably get stabbed.

The shouting has stopped by the time Steve started walking down the alleyway but that didn’t calm his nerves as he carried on walking down the alleyway, making sure that no one needed his help. When Steve didn’t see anyone, he decided to take a shortcut to his apartment since he was already in the alleyway.

Steve was thinking about what he was going to make for tea with the food he had bought when he heard a groan come from the left of him. To the left of Steve was another alleyway which led back onto the main street. Lucky for the guy that he was to the left of him since Steve wouldn’t have heard him otherwise as Steve is deaf in his right ear and currently doesn’t own a hearing aid.

Walking down the alleyway Steve heard another groan and sat down on the dirty alleyway was a man holding his stomach. The man didn’t notice when Steve walked up to him and crouched at his feet, so Steve said.

“Hi, are you okay?” Which was a stupid question since the guy didn’t look good. The stranger lifted his head and a pair of grey eyes look into Steve’s own blue eyes and he glared. Steve stood up and put some distance between him and the stranger. Steve had a thought about leaving the stranger and ringing an ambulance when he got back to his apartment, but Steve’s conscience would not leave an injured man on his own.

As the man carried on glaring at Steve, Steve was able to get a good look at him, he had shoulder length brown wavy hair which kept falling in front of his eyes, giving the stranger an even more intimidating look but Steve pushed down his fear and asked again.

“are you okay?” With this question the strangers glare seemed to get even more intimidating which didn’t feel possible but this time he did get an answer and the stranger answered him with a Brooklyn accent mixed with some Russian.

“Do I look okay to you?” Starting to feel frustrated Steve clenched his fists and ground his teeth, he was only trying to help the guy! For the hundredth time Steve debated just leaving the man when he looked down at the stranger and saw blood leaking through the fingers of the man. The strangers, hand was pressing onto the bottom of his right rib and clearly, he had been stabbed or shot, so Steve said panicking.

“We need to get you to a hospital you’re bleeding!” The man just carried on glaring at Steve and said.

“I don’t do hospitals.” Steve made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, what else could he do for this guy? He couldn’t ring the ambulance since he didn’t have his phone on him. So, Steve decided stupidly that he would take him back to his apartment, he had medical supplied Steve used for his own wounds after a fight and he asked the stranger.

“Do you think you can stand?” it didn’t seem that the guy heard him as he carried on just looking down at his wound and putting pressure onto it. So, Steve grabbed the arm of the stranger which wasn’t putting pressure onto the wound and tried to pull him up which didn’t work since Steve was 90 pounds soaking wet, so he had not chance of getting the guy up, but it did get his attention and he asked.

“What are you trying to do?” Steve made a sound in his throat due to embarrassment and replied.

“I can’t leave you out here to bleed to death so I’m going to bring you to my apartment, so I can stitch you up since the hospital isn’t an option.” The guy chuckled and asked.

“Do you do this for everyone you meet on the streets?” Dropping the stranger’s arm, Steve huffed and said.

“If you don’t want my help, I’ll just leave you to bleed all over this alleyway, I don’t care.” The man started to slowly push himself up the wall the arm not holding his wound keeping his balance and once he was standing but still using the wall for support, he said.

“No, I’m up now. Lead the way.” Steve grabbed the man’s good arm and started to pull him towards Steve’s apartment.

It took a couple of minutes and a lot of concerned stares from the public to get to Steve’s apartment. The man was swaying on his feet and Steve knew it wasn’t long before the guy was going to collapse So Steve started to hurry even if that did put more of a strain on his lungs. When Steve finally got to his apartment which was on the third floor the guy leant against the wall whilst Steve opened the door. Steve grabbed the man’s arm again when he opened the door and led him into his apartment as gently as possible. Once Steve was in the apartment, he closed the door and put the guy in front of his beat-up sofa and said.

“You sit down and get comfy whilst I get the supplies I’m going to need, don’t fall asleep though you are losing blood.” Steve then walked into his bathroom and opened the cupboard which hung above his sink, in it was all his medication and medical supplied, he collected everything he would need to stich up the man and he also grabbed the winter blanket which was resting on Steve’s bed, the man was probably cold and in shock.

After getting everything, he needed he walked back into the living room to see the guy was sitting on the sofa and his eye where slowly blinking as if he was just about to drift asleep. First, Steve Asked the guy if he would be able to remove his coat and t-shirt to which the guy replied.

“Are you trying to take advantage of me?” Blushing Steve denied it and said.]

“I can’t get to your wound if your shirt and coat are still on, also I would never take advantage of anyone!” The guy chuckled and took both garments off, throwing them onto the floor. So, he wouldn’t get cold Steve put the blanket over his shoulders and hoped that none of the blood would get onto it since Steve liked that blanket. Steve then passed a bottle of water and two painkillers to the strangers. The man eyes the pills suspiciously and Steve said.

“They are only painkillers, I don’t want to drug you or anything but if you don’t want to take them, I won’t force you too I will just make what is about to come a little easier.” The guys eyed the pills again before popping them into his mouth and drinking half the bottle of water to wash them down. After Steve was sure the guy was comfy, he moved his hand from the wound. The wound was just underneath his ribs and it looked deep, Steve had been hoping that it wasn’t going to be too deep, so he could use butterfly stitches, but it seemed this time he needed proper stiches, so Steve asked.

“Would you be able to lay down for me? It’ll make it a lot easier for both of us.” The man nodded and slowly laid on the sofa, grunting when the wound was pulled causing more blood to pour from the wound. Quickly Steve put a towel underneath the guy, so the sofa would not get stained. Steve set all his supplies on the floor next to him and washed his hands with some antibacterial gel, he then put a pair of white gloves on and started to prepare the needle the stranger would be stitched with. His mother was the one who taught him to treat a wound, she had been a nurse before her death. The man was looking up at the water damaged ceiling and said.

“Get on with it then.” Nodding, Steve got out some antibacterial wipes and started to clean the wound the best he could, the wipes had a slight numbing agent into it, so it would help the guy with the pain a little. Before Steve started stitching him up, he said.

“This is probably going to hurt really bad, so when you are thinking about punching me in the face just remember you said you didn’t want to go to the hospital.” The guy nodded and closed his eyes. Steve saw him clench his jaw in preparation for the pain. Steve worked as gently as he could since he didn’t want to cause anymore pain to the guy. After a few stitched Steve asked a question hoping it would take the guys mind off the pain.

“My name is Steve by the way, whats yours?” The man stayed silent for a couple of seconds before gritting his teeth and answering.

“Bucky.” Steve tried to ask more questions, but Bucky didn’t answer any of them, so Steve carried on stitching Bucky up in silence the only sound being Bucky hissing and Steve apologising.

After stitching Bucky up Steve packed away his supplied and helped Bucky sit up. As Steve went to put his supplied back in the bathroom Bucky was wrapping the blanket around himself. After putting his supplied away Steve walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water and a bottle of whiskey, he had been given for his twenty-first birthday. After grabbing a glass as well Steve walked back into the living room and passed a bottle of water to Bucky. He then showed Bucky the bottle of whiskey and said.

“You probably need a shot of this after the night you’ve had.” Steve then passed Bucky the glass and the bottle of whiskey and watched Bucky pour himself a shot of whiskey, after a couple of shots of whiskey Bucky said.

“Thanks for helping me, not many people would these days.” Smiling, Steve replied.

“I’m just too nosy for my own good, you don’t have to thank me most decent people would do the same thing.” Bucky chuckled and replied.

“Maybe, most people wouldn’t help someone like me.” Steve tilted his head in confusion and asked.

“Why wouldn’t they help you?” A feeling of dread started to sink in Steve stomach as he stared at Bucky who now has a grin on his face and Bucky said.

“You really don’t know who I am, do you? Steve gulped and thought.

‘Oh, God what have I gotten myself into this time?’


	2. Prt 2

Steve moved backwards to put some distance between him and Bucky and asked.

“Who are you then?” Steve didn’t keep up with the news since it depressed him and due to a lack of friends, he never heard gossip either. Steve was in the dark to who this Bucky is. Steve kept in his own bubble because in Brooklyn that’s what kept you alive because if you were too nosy you wouldn’t be around long. Steve was knocked out his thoughts by Bucky laughing and saying.

“Names James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky for short. Most people call me the Winter Soldier.” Steve knew that name, he’d heard it whispered in stores. A warning siren went off in Steve head, he’d read that name before in a newspaper. The Winter Soldier was the boss of a mafia group called; The Avengers. They where one of the biggest mafia groups in Brooklyn and New York since they had declared war on Hydra. Bucky was one of the reasons that Brooklyn had become worse to live in. Steve decided the best thing to do was to get away from Bucky, so, Steve decided the best thing to do was leave the apartment. Luckily, he had kept everything on in the rush to help Bucky the only thing that he didn’t have on was his coat, but he didn’t even think about that as he fled his own apartment into the frigid cold of a November night in Brooklyn.

Once Steve was out of his apartment, he instantly regretted it, it was too cold to be out without at least two coats, but Steve carried on walking. Steve rubbed his arms as he walked down the streets getting odd looks from people passing him by probably wondering why a 5’5’’, skin and bone man was walking down the streets of Brooklyn in winter with no coat on. It only took a couple of blocks for the adrenaline to stop pumping through Steve’s body and for the to seep into his weak bone. Lucky enough there was a coffee shop on the corner of the street he was on, so, Steve decided to go into the coffee shop to warm himself up and to hide from Bucky. Hopefully by the time the coffee shop closed Bucky would be gone from his flat.

The coffee shop was old fashioned and outdated it probably hadn’t been renovated since it was first open, but it would do as the perfect place to hide in. Steve sat at a table which was out of the way of the few people who were in the coffee shop. Out the corner of his eye he could see the barista giving him a look of concern. Steve couldn’t blame the guy; he must look insane being out in November with no coat on.

Steve put his head on the table and asked himself.  
‘Why is life like this to me? I was even doing a good deed for this guy, damn this sucks.’ Steve was taken out his thoughts by the sound of a cup being placed next to him and Steve’s head shot up expecting the worst but luckily it was just the concerned barista who smiled at Steve and said.

“I think you need something to warm you up, you must be freezing and don’t worry its on the house.” Steve smiled and said thank you to the man before staring out the window and before he knew it his coffee was finished, and the coffee shop was shutting as it was 11pm. No sane person would be on the streets of Brooklyn at this time since this was the time that all the gangs in Brooklyn woke up, but Steve needed to get home. Steve said his thanks to the barista once again before walking out onto the streets and instantly regretting not grabbing his coat in the panic.

As Steve was walking home trying to mind his own business and in his own little world, he was taken out his own little world by someone behind him shouting his name. Steve turned around and saw a woman with shoulder length hair walking towards him. Her winter coat looked nice and warm which made Steve feel the cold even more. She must be confident women as she was wearing heels in this weather, that takes a lot of balls. Steve was still thinking about how hard it must be to wear heels in the weather when he heard the women start speaking and Steve looked up at her. Did Steve know this woman?

“I’m glad I was able find you, boss was getting worried since its so cold out tonight, you didn’t take a coat with you so he asked if I’d be able to find you and make sure you get home safe.” Steve huffed and started the walk back to his flat and he said to the woman.

“I don’t want anything to do with your boss, you’ve seen me now and you can go run back to him and tell him that I am fine, just a little chilly” The women chuckled and started to walk alongside Steve, saying.

“Sorry, Steve. I have a direct order from the boss to make sure you get home safe. I’m Black Widow.” Steve rolled his eyes and decided it was best to just ignore Black Widow. Steve tried to start walking faster but it didn’t take him long to feel his lungs tighten and his breath to become shallower, so he started walking at a normal pace again. Not that it mattered, Black Widow could keep up with him.

They stayed in silence until the got to Steve’s apartment Black Widow nodded and said.

“Well it was nice meeting you Steve, boss should be in contact with you soon.” Steve pinched his nose, feeling a headache coming on and told Black Widow.

“Tell him not to bother seeing me again, I’ve already helped him, so he doesn’t need to see me anymore.” Black Widow just grinned and patted his shoulder and then walked away without saying anything. Steve looked back for a moment, worried about letting a woman walk at night on her own but then he shook his head remembering she was a member of a mafia, she could probably kill most common people with her bare hands.

Once Steve got into his apartment, he locked the door and walked into his kitchen to make himself a hot drink. As the kettle boiled a harsh cough rattled Steve’s chest, he most definitely was going to have a chest infection. After his coughing fit, he took his medication. After the kettle boiled, he made his cup of green tea and filled up his hot water bottle. Steve decided to go straight to bed and once his head hit the pillow, he was straight asleep, leaving his half drunken tea on the floor next to the bed.

Banging on the door is what woke Steve the first time but just opening his eyes made him want to vomit so Steve decided to ignore the door as it probably wasn’t anything important and his bed was still warm.

The second time Steve woke up is because it felt like someone was watching him and it made his skin crawl. When he opened his eyes and made contact with a pair of grey eyes. Steve was not ashamed to say that he screamed which made him go into a coughing fit due to him now having a sore throat. As Steve was coughing Bucky’s hand went to his back and started to rub his back in a comforting way, once Steve stopped coughing Bucky asked.

“Are you okay?” Steve wanted to roll his eyes and ask Bucky if he looked okay. But instead Steve glared at Bucky and said.

“Piss off, I want to die on my own.” This made Bucky chuckle and smile at Steve. Steve huffed and turned around, so he was no longer looking at Bucky. He really did not want help from someone who had murdered people. Bucky then said.

“I can’t leave you whilst you are ill that would be cruel.” Steve coughed again and then said.  


“You can and you will, I don’t want anything to do with you or your mafia group. So, leave now.” Steve couldn’t see what Bucky was doing but it sounded like he was running his hand through his shoulder length hair and Bucky then said.

“I’m not a bad person you know. I may be the leader of SHIELD but that doesn’t make me evil. You don’t even know how I run SHIELD, you are just making assumptions from all the headlines you have read and movies you have watched.” Steve closed his eyes hoping if he didn’t reply to Bucky that he would eventually get the message that Steve didn’t want him there and that he would leave. But after 5 minutes of Bucky not moving and not saying anything, Steve turned around and said.

“Sure, you say that because you are the leader of a mafia, which has killed innocent people, So, please go to them and tell them what you are telling me because they will care more than me.” Bucky started to glare, and Steve felt a chill go through his body and it wasn’t from the cold and Bucky said with frustration in his tone.

“I just wanted to say thank you for patching me up but since you’re being a dick, I won’t.” Steve knew mouthing odd to a mafia boss like he just had was asking for a death wish but really, Steve didn’t want to talk to this man anymore, he’d caused so much suffering that even speaking to him made Steve feel guilty. Steve said hoping that it would finally get Bucky to leave.

“You’re welcome, now please leave. I’m tired and I want to go back to bed.” To Steve’s amassment Bucky got up from where he was sat on Steve’s floor and as Steve heard Bucky leaving, he felt himself relaxing. Maybe Bucky had finally gotten the message through his thick skull that Steve didn’t want anything to do with Bucky or SHIELD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont have any excuse for why this took me so long but I've just finished my final yr at uni & it was a bitch, I had to use every part of my brain to try and finish that last yr.
> 
> So I am truly sorry that this took so long to get out, im such a piece of shit lmao.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, dyslexia is real with me & its also 1am so the perfect time for spelling mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> So if people do not know about this fic, it is an old fic I wrote back in 2015 and at the time I was pleased with it but looking back the writing is trash and the way the plot was going was trash so because I still do enjoy this idea I am going to write it again from in an improved way as I have had a couple of years to improve my skills in writing.
> 
> I'm not saying that this will be perfect because it sure as hell won't be but it will be better.
> 
> I do not have a beta reader so an mistakes are my own and as I am dyslexic I am sure there will be a few.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this rewirting of an old fic of mine.


End file.
